bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
Metru Nui Ministry of Tourism
Metru Nui Ministry of Tourism was the website companion of the Metru Nui Guide. This website was available through the online Kanoka Club on BIONICLE.com using a Kanoka Code that could be found in the book. The code could also be found in the collector book, Unmasked 2. It was used during the 2004 storyline to further explain places in Metru Nui as well as being a promotion for BIONICLE 2: Legends of Metru Nui. It has not been updated since its release, but it can be used as a 2004 storyline reference website. The Site On the front page of the Metru Nui Ministry of Tourism site displays a general collection of information about Metru Nui, including a weather forecast, the current date, details about Metru Nui's population and prefixes, along with links to the various parts of the site. The website itself is shaped like a newspaper/brochure and features several "Advertisements" without links, simply for added effect. The other pages are arranged in a similar manner, each with information about a certain feature of the city, such as education. Sights & Activities The "Sights & Activities" section showcases a list of activities and sightsees of Metru Nui. It should be noted that the Great Furnace is said to be closed for renovation in this section, after the Toa Metru's battle with the Morbuzakh. It also explains that there are tours of the Coliseum available to those interested. These tours occur once a week. It also says that the tours will no longer take visitors to Dume's chambers or the storage areas. It finishes with saying that the Akilini fields are temporarily closed do to the damage done by the Toa Metru. Knowledge Towers The site provides a description of what Knowledge Towers are, and what they are used for. The writer suggests that just marveling at their architecture is grand, and the best one can do, as no visitors are allowed inside the towers, only scholars and seers. It goes on to say that the Towers are only open for visitors on Naming Days, where ceremonies are held to honor certain Matoran. During this time, visitors are free to see grand astronomical events from the Towers. Sculpture Fields One of the most popular attractions on Metru Nui, visitors love to see the various sculptures that Po-Matoran are hard at work building. With the permission of Turaga Dume, the visitors can even view the entire building process. The paragraph explains how the Po-Matoran love to show others their work, but there is more to the metru than just looking at statues all day. Visitors can also take tours relating to the carvers of Po-Metru. Of the two tours available, the first allows the visitors to see a block of Protodermis be carved into a carving, and on Naming Day, a Matoran. In the second tour, you can see the arrival of parts from Ta-Metru into useful items, such as furniture. Great Temple At the spiritual center of the city, once Vahki Bordakh allow you to enter, you can see the marvelous interior and wonderous ancient hallways, and, if lucky, the art of Protodermis being purified. However, no one is allowed to come close to the Toa Suva, due to various thefts that happened before Toa Lhikan's disappearance (in reality, Toa Lhikan committed these thefts, in order to obtain Toa Stones). Protodermis Falls This Matoran-made wonder attracts many visitors. The Boat Tours, operated by Macku, also start at this location. Swimming is allowed at this location, but is not reccomended; Vahki Bordakh are not very supportive of this action. Archives Open to the public everyday, visitors may view any of the exhibits on the top five floors. In these exhibits, there are examples of Matoran art, Rahi in Stasis Tubes, ancient Matoran tools and carvings, and much more. Tours are reccomended, as it is easy to get lost in the Archives, and they are very informative. Sub-level access is restricted to Archivists, due to the danger in those exhibits. In the current week, there is a Rahi Sculptures exhibition, along with the 'Art of Mask-Making', on floors 2 and 4, respectively. Moto-Hub Visitors can get an Unlimited Chute Pass, which allows them to see the inner workings of the Chute System. Sporting Events The "Sporting Events" section showcases a list of sports played in Metru Nui. These include Akilini, Disk Surfing, and Kanoka Toss. Each bio outlines how each game is played, and some of the potential dangers which may result from the game, such as Kanoka Toss. The page also has a section near the top with facts about Metru Nui sports. These include the fact that in Akilini games, a team is only allowed to use disks for their own Metru, due to the fact that Po-Metru disks are considered the best and that everyone wants to use them in their games. The second fact states that the disks belonging to the winning Akilini team are immediately transported to Ta-Metru after the game. They are then made into Kanohi Masks, a great honor for an Akilini player. Higher Education The "Higher Education" section features the Ga-Metru Schools. Here, it outlines the information regarding the Matoran graduates and general information about the schools and facilities. It explains the good reputation of schools and how they graduate dozens of students every year, along with the option of taking a tour of the schools and their classrooms, and even sitting in on a lecture during class. However, it is also mentioned that science labs exist as well, where students conduct experiments, but they are off-limits and patrolled by Vahki. In addition, in the upper right hand corner, there is information regarding the sale of Rahi, stating that no citizen is allowed to purchase a Rahi greater than .5 bio in size and that it is illegal to keep a Rahi of .5 bio or larger in a private residence. The Matoran Underworld Along with the aforementioned sections, there is also a section about the crimes that Matoran commit: Smuggling, Theft, Disk Dueling, and Forgery. Vahki deal with these troublemakers on a daily basis. Under smuggling, it gives examples of what would be smuggled, mentions that smuggling rings do exist and then goes on to explain that Vahki Bordakh are the best at breaking up these rings. It ends with the explanation of what their powers do to lawbreakers, as a warning. The section on theft explains how theft happens and then follows up with what Matoran do to keep away theives. It also explains that due to the enormous chute system, theft has increased in the city and it gives an example of it. The next section explains why disk dueling is highly dangerous and illegal and why it happens, and also explains that Vahki will immediately crack down on whoever is caught disk dueling. Finally, it explains forgery, and tells the reader why forgery must be stopped (forged disks have no powers, and so Matoran who unsuspectingly buy these disks actually have no protection against Rahi). Maps This section includes maps of Metru Nui and the Chutes. In the upper right hand corner it also includes information about the different types of transportation you can use in Metru Nui such as Chutes and Ussal Carts, and various reasons why one would wish to use them. It also states that unless authorized by a supervisor, there should be no transportation via Airship. Smart Travel Tips In this section, it gives you additional info about what to do, what is closed down, and that 3 "Toa" are at large and should you see them, report their whereabouts immediately. Trivia *Since the book is no longer merchandise for current sets, the code included is no longer needed to access the site. See Also *''BIONICLE: Metru Nui - City of Legends'' Category:Media Category:Websites Category:2004